


(there's magic) in our bones

by clarissawrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissawrites/pseuds/clarissawrites
Summary: Felicity's been under the weather for a while, and William thinks he knows what's really going on.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a hell of a month.

That’s an understatement, it’s been a hell of a year, really, but the last few months have been particularly grueling. Starting up a company, managing Overwatch duties, being the dutiful wife of a mayor, and managing the social life of a teenager would be enough, but on top of all that, Felicity can’t seem to shake this stomach bug or bout of flu or whatever this is that’s causing her to puke up her lunch _again_.

Groaning, Felicity rests her head on the cool side of the bathtub and closes her eyes. She really needs to get more work done this afternoon, but she’s just so tired. Even though it’s not the most responsible thing for the CEO of a startup to do, she’d opted to stay home again and work from her laptop. The company is taking off quite nicely, but Felicity has practically been too busy to notice, and then too tired to care.

Crime is down in Star City for the first time in years, but Oliver’s still doing double time. She feels like she hasn’t seen him in weeks, even on the nights that she manages to make it down to the bunker. She sees more of her stepson than his father some days, and William’s even busy with after school activities and friends most nights of the week.

The front door opens, and Felicity pushes herself up, albeit slowly to appease the nausea. No one should be home now: Oliver has a meeting and William’s in school. Worried that something is wrong, she hurries out of the bathroom as quickly as her churning stomach will let her.

William stands at the kitchen counter, already making a sandwich. His appetite is insatiable these days. He turns when Felicity says his name, already swallowing the first bite.

“Hey Felicity, stayed home again?”

“Yeah,” Felicity says slowly, “but why are you here?”

William frowns slightly, swallowing. “Half-day. It’s on the calendar…” He gestures toward the fridge where a large dry-erase calendar rests, detailing as much of their schedules as they can fit on it.

“Oh. Right. Must have slipped my mind.” Felicity takes off her glasses and rubs the bridge of her nose with a sigh. “I should get back to work. You need anything?”

“No.” William takes a step in her direction. “You should rest if you’re still feeling bad enough to stay home.”

She waves him off. “I’m fine, I took a nap earlier. I need to get some things done, but I’ll take it easy, I promise.”

William raises an eyebrow, but just says: “Ok.”

Felicity smiles at him, but it feels forced. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

“Sure thing.”

William heads off, probably to do homework or video games, and Felicity grabs her laptop and heads to bed. She knows it’s not the best place to work, but it’s the only place she can prop herself against enough pillows to feel comfortable.

She manages to get a good chunk of work done, even though she has to call the office and talk Curtis through something that should be simple. It gives her a headache, and she’s considering taking another nap when William knocks on the door.

“Hey bud, what’s up? Homework problems?”

She grins at him, knowing he has probably been playing video games, at least for a little while. He’s a responsible kid, but an afternoon off awards some leniency on getting everything done right away.

William shakes his head and doesn’t smile back. Instead, hands her a glass of water. “How are you feeling?”

She takes a sip. “Still tired, but a little better. Might not want to get too close though, we don’t need you getting sick too.”

“It’s not contagious,” he mumbles, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at his shoes with a somewhat odd expression on his face.

Felicity sets the glass on the nightstand. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m sure it’s past the catching stage by now. I’ve certainly had it long enough.”

William frowns slightly and clears his throat, but his voice still cracks when he speaks, as it’s wont to do these days. “You know that’s not exactly what I meant.”

Looking at him, Felicity realizes how nervous he looks, as though he’s about to admit that he cheated on a big test or confess that he failed a class.

“William, what’s up? Are you ok?” she sets her laptop aside and pulls her feet up to sit cross-legged. “Is something wrong at school?”

William takes a deep breath. Letting it out, he looks at her. Shaking his head, he sits cautiously on the edge of the bed.

“Look, I know why you’ve been sick. I want you to know that I’m ok with it, I’m excited even, and you don’t have to worry that I’ll feel unloved or replaced or something. I mean, it’s pretty cool, actually, and you don’t have to be afraid to tell me.”

It’s Felicity’s turn to frown, confused. “William, what are you talking about?”

“It’s ok, Felicity. I googled all of your symptoms and I _know_.”

“Know what? What symptoms? For my stomach bug?”

William sighs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, for your ‘stomach bug’. Like your recent disgust for eggs even though Dad’s omelets are your favorite breakfast and your aversion to coffee— _coffee_ —and all your headaches. How you are constantly tired. How you feel sick all the time, even when you don’t always throw up, and how you complain about feeling dizzy a lot.”

Felicity is frowing, so he starts to talk faster. “You cried at the end of Star Wars the other night, which is not normal, even though it is a really good movie, and you cried again when Dad brought home mint chip in the groceries even though we always keep it stocked and were almost out, and you’ve been going to the bathroom a lot, and,” he flushes, and the last bit comes out in a rush, “when Dad kissed you the other night, he kinda hugged you close like he always does but you pushed away like it hurt your…chest.”

Felicity ignores the last bit to spare him some embarrassment, while almost wanting to complement his observation skills. She has been feeling odd, but she’s sick, right? “William, I have the flu. Most of that is normal.”

He stares at her for a minute and his expression changes to surprise. “Do you not know?”

Felicity is still lost. “Know what? William, what are you talking about?”

William huffs a little laugh. “I’d tell you to sit down, but you already are. Felicity, I think you’re pregnant.”

She stares at him. “What?”

“I can’t believe it. You really didn’t know?” He’s grinning now. “I thought you were just finding the right way to tell me, but you didn’t know?”

“William, I’m not pregnant.” Felicity protests, but her hands are shaking as she thinks about the “flu symptoms” William had described: food aversions, headaches, fatigue, nausea, mood swings, the constant need to pee. Tender breasts.

“You sure about that?” William asks, still grinning.

Felicity grabs her phone, checking her period tracker app. Sure enough; she’d missed her last period, but probably would have normally chalked it up to stress and even illness. Except…

Looking up, she meets his eye. “No?” she says softly, hesitantly.

William jumps up, pumping a fist into the air. “I figured it out before you did?” He’s whooping and hollering, jumping around the room with glee.

Felicity’s mind is running a hundred miles a minute as she thinks through the last few days and weeks. It does seem to add up, but she’s still uncertain. Unfolding her legs, she stands, still in a bit of a daze. “We need to go to the drugstore.”

William stops bouncing around, turning to look at her. “Uh, ok?”

“It’s the only way to know for certain. Well, more for certain. Pregnancy tests are not 100% accurate, but it’s the only way to know without going to the doctor. I’ll have to set up an appointment, obviously, but I doubt I’ll get in today and there’s no way I’m waiting until tomorrow to know for sure and…” She’s starting to babble, to panic, but William puts a hand on her arm. Somehow, his gleeful grin calms her nerves a little.

“I’ll get your keys.”

Felicity buys five tests of different brands, “for accuracy.” She would have bought more, but William rolls his eyes and drags her to the counter. He makes her get a bottle of water too so she is ready to use the tests as soon as they get home.

Less than five minutes after walking back through their door, she has her answer.

In a daze, Felicity opens the bathroom door, staring down at the last test. William is pacing the living room, and looks up in anticipation. She holds it out to him with a shaky hand. He takes one look at it and lets out a shout of excitement.

“For real? I was right?”

His excitement is catching, and Felicity feels herself smile despite her sudden nerves and nausea. “Well, they’re all positive and they were all fast, so yeah, I guess you were.”

William cheers again, thrusting his hands into the air. “I can’t wait to tell Dad! I bet he hasn’t figured it out either.”

“Oh god.” Felicity makes it to the couch before her knees give out. “We’ve barely talked about this. How am I going to tell him?” It’s starting to hit her now, how real this actually is. She’s no longer smiling, and throws William a panicked look.

Unfazed, William’s eyebrows shoot up. “Hang on a sec.”

He disappears into his room and reemerges a few minutes later with a small gift bag in hand. Sitting on the couch, he hands it to Felicity.

“A few months ago, Aunt Thea and I started talking about how much older than her Dad is, and how even though they’re technically half-siblings, it doesn’t really matter to either of them. We talked about how I’ve always wanted a sibling but that was never an option before and she said that it might still be a little while, but she figured you and Dad would decide to have more kids someday. We ordered this so when it happened, I could give it to you guys as soon as you told me and you wouldn’t have to worry about how I felt. If you want, we can give it to him together.”

From the bag, Felicity pulls a pale green onesie. Emblazoned on the front are the words “Mommy and Daddy are my Superheroes.”

“William,” Felicity breathes, tears welling up in her eyes. “It’s perfect.”

He grins and squeezes her hand. “You’re amazing, Felicity. Both of you are. I’m the luckiest kid in the world to have you as parents, an honor I get to share now, and that’s even cooler.”

Crying, Felicity pulls him into a hug. It’s been a hell of a month, but she’s got the best stepson in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I was already writing this follow up when I posted the first chapter, so I'm glad you guys wanted it too! Sorry it's just short and sweet, but there may be more future drabbles at some point. Enjoy!

William is giddy. He still can’t believe he figured out the pregnancy before Felicity or his Dad, but he’s so glad he was right. He’s going to be a brother!

They’ve spent the afternoon making cookies. She’s a terrible cook, but Felicity is surprisingly good at baking (“It’s just chemistry, William,”), and the decorative deserts are part of their grand plan to share the news. William checks his watch and bounces on his feet a little: Dad should be home in less than 10 minutes and it’s getting hard to wait. 

Felicity comes back from the bathroom. She’s as nervous as William is excited: apparently they’ve only talked about having more kids one or two times, and never definitively. William knows that Dad will be beyond thrilled, but Felicity seems unsure. She’s pacing and fretting, and William is about to tell her for the third time to calm down when the door opens.

Dad looks a bit surprised to see them both just standing there waiting, but returns William’s smile and greeting anyway. “Hey, what’s going on?”

William turns to Felicity, waiting for her to say something. She’s wringing her hands together, eyes wide. He raises an eyebrow at her in prompting.

Opening her mouth, she falters. “We made cookies!” she finally blurts, pointing to the kitchen.

Dad laughs softly. “I see. You had a good afternoon off, then, William?”

“Oh yeah, it was really productive.” William shoots Felicity another look, but she avoids eye contact, hurrying into the kitchen.

“Do you want some, Oliver? We made a bunch. Look, William decorated this one. Here, try it.”

She shoves one toward him. It’s green with four arrows, two big and two little.

Dad takes it slowly but doesn’t really look at it. His brow has begun to crinkle a little. “Honey, it’s almost supper time.”

“Right. Yeah. Ok. We can have these later. That’s fine. Good, even.” She laces her fingers together and turns, looking for something, anything. William’s not sure what she wants to do, so he just watches and waits.

“Felicity?” Dad asks softly, setting the cookie down and reaching a hand for her arm. “Everything ok?”

“Yup!” her voice is too high, too bright. William winces, and decides it’s time to intervene. 

“Hey, Dad, why don’t you go change while we put these away, and then we can get started on supper.”

Dad looks at him with a little frown, utterly confused. Luckily he nods and heads into the bedroom.

“Thank you,” whispers Felicity. She runs her hands under her eyes, groaning.

“You ok?”

With a sigh, she turns to put the cookies in some storage containers. “I’m just really nervous all of the sudden. I hadn’t really thought about how I was actually going to say the words and now….” She trails off, biting her lip. Her hands nervously stack the cookies away.

William puts a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s going to be fine. You can use my gift if you want.”

“That’s very sweet, but you should still give that to him. I just have to…”

“Felicity, what is this?”

William and Felicity turn toward the bedroom together. Dad is coming through the door, looking down at something in his hand. A confused and hopeful and slightly scared expression on his face, he holds up a little white stick and looks at his wife, a tiny furrow in his brow even as the corners of his lips tick upward.

“Oh,” says Felicity. “Frack.”

She’s gone very pale, watching Dad’s reaction. He takes a hesitant step forward, tilting his head slightly as he looks at her.

“Is this what I think it is?” he asks softly. 

“I didn’t mean for you to find out like that,” Felicity whispers. Her face is so white that she looks like she’s about to pass out, and William wonders if he should grab her arm in case she falls.

The smile on Dad’s face is growing as he steps closer to her. Keeping his eyes on her, he tosses the pregnancy test on the counter and reaches for her, sliding his hands around her sides so he can pull her close.

“Then tell me,” he says softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

Felicity takes a shaky breath and a tear sneaks out. Her hands grip Oliver’s arms and her lips are trembling, but William can see that she’s smiling.

“Oliver, I’m pregnant.”

He’s about to kiss her when she pulls back slightly, starting to babble nervously. “Well, I’m _pretty_ sure that I’m pregnant. It all happened so fast and I know home tests are pretty accurate these days but nothing’s for sure until you go to the doctor and obviously that hasn’t happened yet because I hadn’t even _though_ about it until William said something today and…”

“Wait.” Dad chuckles and pulls back a little also. “William?” he glances over at the boy in question, and then back to Felicity. “Today? How long have you known?”

Felicity half shrugs. “A few hours?” she offers. “Your genius son figured it out before me.”

Dad laughs outright at that, turning to William. “Really?

William grins and nods. “I googled her symptoms, since they didn’t all line up with just having a stomach bug and I was worried since she’s been feeling bad so long. I thought you both knew and just hadn’t told me, but when I realized she didn’t we had to make sure, so she took the tests. 

Dad pulls Felicity into his side and kisses her head, glancing at William. Despite William’s smile, Dad still seems cautious.

“You’re ok with this, bud?”

William’s grin grows. “Oh yeah.”

He grabs the gift bag and hands it to his father. Dad lets go of Felicity and takes it, pulling out the little garment. Reading it brings tears to his eyes, and he reaches out to hug William.

“How do you have this already?” He asks when the hug ends.

“I’ll tell you later,” William promises, tipping his head toward his stepmom. Felicity is worrying her bottom lip as she watches them, hands twisting in front of her chest.

“We’re going to have another kid?” Dad asks, still a little breathless. He’s grinning, though, when he steps back to Felicity and pulls her close to him again, the onesie still in his hand. She wraps her arms up around his neck.

“Looks like it,” she shrugs, trying to be nonchalant. Her grin betrays her.

Dad leans down. “I can’t wait,” he whispers against her lips, and kisses her soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Body" by Sleeping At Last


End file.
